How I
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Sparks' and Nova's daughter is getting married. And they remeber there memories and there love. One-Shot


**So this is a sequel to my other story called..."Never" I hope you like it.**

**Nova's POV**

''You look beautiful."I gasp out as I see my beautiful daughter Ebony spin around in a circle in front of the mirror. She wore my wedding dress that I wore when i got married and she looked just like me. I didnt even look like her mother, I looked like her sister. Its a good this us robotic monkeys dont grow old. She smiled at her reflection. She wore the long white dress and a crown covered in flowers on her head with some white flowers in her hands. I felt tears in my eyes of how proud I am of her. She has grown into a very fine lady, I never thought of the day she would finally decide to marry.

''Dont cry mom...its okay.'' She said as she hugged me. I hugged her back.

''I know...but you just remind me of me when I married your father.''I said and she smiled at me as we broke the hug.

''Its okay...your very young mom and im just starting my life with a man I love.''She said.

''Just be carefull, sweety...your my only daughter.''I said.

''Dont worry...Ill take care of myself.''She said. i wiped my tears away and looked at the time and gasped.

''Come on we have to go!''i yelped. Ebony giggled and we walked out of the house and into the car and I began to drive to the wedding. I smiled at how beautiful my daughter looked and how she played with her tail.

''Nervous?''I ask.

''Yes...What if I fall or something worse.''She says.

''Dont worry...you wot fall...i thought of the same thing when i was getting married...But ya know..no one was really there to say anything to me. I just took a deep breath and remembered how much I have been waiting for that day...that day to marry the man I love.''i said with a smile and Ebony smiled at me.

''My dad?'' She asked with a grin and she leaned forward towards me.

''Yes...Your father...the man I love and will always love.''I said. She giggled and leaned back. I sigh and remeber how I entered the wedding and ready to say the words...''i do.'' I smile at the memory of Sparks waiting at front in his tux looking handsome as ever and with that cute little smirk I have always loved. And me in that long white wedding dress and with my crown and boqeat of flowers as I arrived at front and waited to say those words. Till the moment where Sparks slipped the ring on my finger and how he said ''I do'' with those big black sparkly eyes that i got lost in. And the kiss...that kiss that meant that he was mine...and I his.

I take a deep breath and we arrive. I quickly get out and see everyone walking inside and I helped Ebony out and she took a deep breath and I patted her hand softly and she smiled at me.

''Breath...everything will be alright.''I said.

She smiles and I sigh as she smiles...This is just like me when i was worried. I kept taking deep breaths and nothng could make me better till I saw Sparks waiting for me with a smirk. I laugh alittle at the memory.

''Daddy!''Ebony yelps as she runs towards someone. i saw as she ran into Sparks arms and he laughed and hugged her tightly. i saw as he wore his black tux and when he broke the hug I saw he had a red bow. I smile...handsome as ever. He grabs Ebony's hands.

''Im glad ya came!''Yelped Ebony. I walked up to them.

''You must be crazy ebony...of course Im here...your my only daughter and your already leaving me and your mother.'' He said.

''Aw dad.'' Said Ebony. I smile.

''Are you ready?'' Asks Sparks to her.

''I dont know...Im so nervous.''She said. I smile and walk next to Ebony.

''Just wait till you see him and everythng will be fine from there.''She said.

''Is that how it was to you?'' Ebony asks me. I smile and turn to see Sparks.

''It sure was.''I said. Sparks smirked at me playfully and eyes me hungrily.

''Okay, Okay...ILL breath.''Said Ebony. She took another deep breath and then the music started and Ebony quickly panicked.

''Oh No!''She said.

''Its okay...just hold my arm.''said Sparks. Ebony hooked her arm to her father and I kissed her cheek.

''Itll be okay.''I said. I was about to walk in when Sparks grabbed my arm.'

''Hey, Hey, Hey...where do you think your goin?'' He says. I was about to speak when he gave me a long passionate kiss and i quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. I felt him let go of Ebony and he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer,

''Hurry up mom and dad.''She said and i knew it was Ebony. i broke the kiss and blushed.

''Sorry ...this is your wedding.'' I said.

''Ill see you inside.''Said Sparks to me with a smirk. I smile and he grabs Ebonys arm again. I walk inside and sit down in the front row and the music begins again. I look over to Ebony's Fiances. He was a very nice man...He is Black and he has yellow bright eyes and he stood straight with a smile on his face. I followed his gaze and saw him looking directly at Ebony and shes looking directly at him His name is Claudias. I now see the comfidence Ebony has and she reminds me of myself again. Sparks hands her to Claudias and he says something to him. Claudias smiles and nods. Sparks walks back to me and sits next to me.

''What did you say to him?''I say.

''I warned him about getting to close to my daughter.''He said. I smiled at Sparks...he has always been the best father I have dreamed of.

''Shes old enough.''I say as I grab his hand and kiss his cheek.

''I know...its just...shes still alittle girl to me.''He says. i smile and look back at the couple. Sparks grabs my shoulder and makes me lean onto him and I lean on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around me. Through the whole wedding...i remebered how me and Sparks stood there a few years ago...happy just as my daughter is. I sigh and the time comes when those words are meant to be said.

''I do.'' Says Ebony...

''I do.'' Says Claudias..

''You may kiss the bride.''He says.

Ebony and Claudias lean in and kiss and I know shes happy and has began her life as a grown women. We all stand and began to clap and they break apart and I see Ebony blush. They link their arms together and walk out and I began to walk out. We walk up to them and hug them tightly.

''Congratulations!''I yelped. we broke the hug and she smiled.

''Thanks mom and dad.''S he said.

''Take care of her Claudias...she the only daughter I have.''Says Sparks.

''Dont worry i will...Ill make her happy.''Says Claudias. I smile and he hugs her close. I sigh happily and Sparks grabs my waist and holds me close to hiimself. I lean o him and then he whispers something in my ear.

''You look gorgeous.''He whispered. I blush and look at him and he gave me a playfull smile.

''You dont look too bad yourself.''I whisper. He then leans in and I put my hand on his lips. He opens his eyes and stares at me.

''Not now...were at our daughters wedding.''I whisper. He groans and frowns I giggle and then we began to walk next to the church and arrive at the party. The music starts for the slow dancing with the parents. Ebony dances with sparks and I dance with Claudias. We dance with family members and it seemed forever till I finally arrived with Sparks. He smirked as he holded me close and I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head onn his shoulder and closed my eyes as we slowly danced.

''Now will you give me that kiss?''He whispers in my ear. I smile to myself.

''Not yet.''I whisper in his ear.

''And why not.''He whispers in my ear.

''Because I said no.''I said with a small giggle. He groaned and I smiled at myself. then the music ended and me and Sparks walked off and sat down in a tanble. There were some family members and some of our friends. Sparks began to talk to them and I watched as my daughter and her husband danced together happilly and in love. I smile and get up. i quickly began to walk off into some trees and lean on one. I sigh and look up into the sky, I cant believ my daughter/...Ebony is married. I smile to myself and then i hear a voice.

''What are you doing out here?'' I look next to me to see Sparks with a smirk.

''Taking some fresh air.''I said. He smiled and walked to me.

''I cant belive this Sparks.''I grabbed my waist and held me close.

''Believe what?''He asked.

''Our only daughter is married.'' I said and he smiled.

''Shes growing up...we cant keep her forever.''Said Sparks/ I sigh.

''I know.''I say.

''So..''He began. I saw his playfull smirk.

''how about that kiss?''He asked. I smile.

''I guess I could-''He cut me off by kissing me. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around me and brought me closer to himself and I smiled in the kiss. He slowly wrapped his tail around mine and began to slowly rub my side and i gripped some of his fur from the back of his head. I can the feel the love in this kiss as he kissed me passionatly under the moon.

I break the kiss for aiur and we pant but he kisses me again and i kiss him then picks me up bridal style and i giggle but dont break the kiss and he spun me around a couple times. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and he held me close and tightly. I then break the kiss while panting and he smirked at me.

''Its just how when we got married.''He said. I smile.

''The best day of my life.''I said. He smiled.

''And mine too...from that day...you are mine.''He said. i smile and rub his cheek.

''I was always yours.''I whisper. He smiles and kisses me and breaks apart and puts me down.

''Sing to me.''I said. He stared.

''Sing?''He asked.

''Like that day...In the cabin.''I said. **(from the story as well.)**

He kissed my cheek and kneeled down in front of me while gabbing my hand. He began and the memories from the past began flooding ...when he fisrst kissed me...when he told me he loved me more then anything...How he fighted for me and loved me forever...How he engaded to me How i said ''Ido'' How he said ''I do''. How we spent our hunny moon full of love and kissed me under the annaversaries...how Ebony was born...How sparks first saw her ...how he figured out she was his daughter. How he kissed me everyday. When Ebony told me she was engaded..how she grew up...This day.

Sparks finished up and I smiled down at him in happiness and completely in love. he stood up and smirked.

''Thanksyou.''I said.

''anytime.''He said. I smile and jump up and kiss him and he holds me tightly. I wrap my arms around him and he wrapped his around me. We broke apart minutes later and he smiled at me.

''I love you so much,.''He whispered.

''I love you too.''I say and kiss him and he kisses me.

**review please...**


End file.
